


The Truly Gifted few: one shots

by thedyslexicwizard



Series: the good, the bad, the Gifted [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: this is the series where i dump any one shot stories in the The Truly Gifted few AUthey can be canon to the AU or an AU of an AUif you need context please read The Truly gifted few.there will be more tags added in future.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Will Nicolas Wilde please go to the councillor” the intercom interjected through out the school. “Oh, not again… I’m telling you that buffalo hates my guts.” Nick said to his one ‘true’ friend still left in the school Lucy “honey” badger. She was nice, a complete geek, believing many conspiracy theories. One which she brought up often was the Council of One, she thought she knew so much about it and she believed she could name the members, whenever she did bring it up Nick did feel a little nervous as it was the only cause that he believed in and was faithful to, so as usual he played dumb.

“I assume your going to miss out on physics” she asked politely 

“We’re only getting the test results back and we aren’t learning anything fun.” nick had already finished all the work for the year. he was bored.  

“Superconductors and semiconductors are interesting.”

“That’s what you think. Ciao,” he said leaving. He was dressed in his usual a lime Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts.

Walking up to the sadly so similar door with the imprinted words on the glass “school councillor”

 

It was silent for a few minutes as nick was sitting casually in the chair and scrounging through the councillor’s head. One major thing that was cycling in her mind was trying to expose if someone is gifted, as the AGU bugged the room. He had to play cautious yet still hold the stupid façade of being clueless.

“Nicholas your attendance here has been dwindling” there was a pause as she looked to see nick happily miming away ”Nicholas please stop that” she asked for him to stop he did, but his paw was still awaiting for her to speak

“You could at least start this ‘talk’ with something less predictable” he returned.

“Nicholas…” she said cold and stern

I know my grades are perfect and I’ve been acing every class I’ve been in… Who cares if I’m not showing up?

“The teachers… all of them. Nicholas your are an amazing student yet…”

“I know. We’ve had this ‘talk’ many times.” He quickly cut her off

“Nicholas here is a question for you. Are you just going to disappear, get a vixen pregnant and marry her so your kits can live a somewhat stable life and then con till the end of your days?” shortly after she finished that statement which would be true to any normal fox the bell rung signalling the end of lunch.

First of all why would you care if I just disappeared, and you got your job here because you said you could profile students after a few short talks… yet you fail to analyse me a simple fox. Please explain that River?” nick liked to screw with the teachers head, it often yielded hilarious results.

“Please refrain from calling me by my first name… and how do you know my name is River?”

“I’m a fox I’ve got good hearing.” It was an obvious lie to him. He knew all the teachers by name, address and even sexual fantasy, one of the biggest problems with his gift he saw everything they ever wanted and everything was in the truest meaning of the word.

“So?”

“I overheard it… do I need to spell it out?”

“So?”

“I, o, v, e, r…” nick returned dripping with sarcasm.

“Nicholas.” She was starting to get annoyed; nick had this thing with teachers he always pissed them off.

“I’m a brilliant student and I have so much potential, yet if I fail to show up no collage will accept me… I get it.”   Nick was so use to this  

“Nicholas I’m here to help you.” She said trying to convince nick.

“But why would you care. If I do disappear it’s one less student for you to spend your precious recourses on. Anyway I got physics now so I don’t want to be late.” He said dropping down from the chair

“Your not going to go to physics your just going to do what ever you do when you leave. I know what you do.” She replied being sure of herself.

“Wow you managed to analyse me. May you hold that close to heart.” Nick returned as his paw grabbed the door handle. Opening it he quickly disappeared  

 _‘Why have the AGU bugged that room. Must be a new policy’_ nick was trying to figure out exactly what the AGU were thinking.

 

Nick’s home life was not exactly stable. His mother loved him with all her soul as she was expected to do, nick was lacking a true father as his dad did just disappear and was presumed dead yet nick still had hope. His mother was dating another Tod, his name was Anthony he had a somewhat decent job yet he wasn’t a fan of nick, probably because of nick hostile nature towards him. He wasn’t a fan of the gifted as his father was an agent of the AGU so he was brought up to hate them.

 

“Hey Anthony.” Nick said as he opened the door to his house

“Nick we will be getting engaged soon” nick’s mother said.

“Might.“ nick corrected his mother.

“Nick.” She replied, annoyed at her sons response.

“I’m going to a friends place” nick said as he slung his bag off his shoulder.

“Who is this ‘friend’?” Anthony brought up.

“It’s just a friend” nick returned to the both of them

“Who is it?” he persisted, to no avail

“A friend. Bye mom, see ya Anthony.” Nick finished sliding the bag under the table that was near the door. Turing around to leave though the door he recently entered.

‘I’ll give him another 3 months before he’s gone’ nick thought to himself as he was walking to the one place he felt actually safe, safe heaven. It lived up to its name it was a sanctuary of gifted the largest in the city and probably the most sane as well. It was known through out the gifted communities that all major cities had some sanctuary be it large or small; but Gifted come in all sizes from a gerbil to an elephant. Gifted were spread out through out all of the ‘kingdoms’ be it mammalian, avian, reptilian. The gifted birds were lucky as they could live a normal life and become successful, they could even try to gain positions of power, and there are a few laws that restrict how long one could be in power. Nick had heard some tried to escape to the archipelago where the birds reside. Some made it. He hadn’t heard much form the one’s who did.

 

It was a decent walk even with all the short cuts it did take almost an hour. Gliding through alleyways, seeing all the lovely mammals that inhabit the city’s shadows. Vixens whose minds were filled with pleasant little things. Mammals that were lacking something to keep themselves going as they were missing patches of fur and their flesh was littered with holes. The alleyways were always so lovely. Nick had one encounter in the alleyways, it was over quickly as Dracs saved nick by sucker punching the panther that deemed nick his. He reached the docks in what felt like no time, seeing the gate open wasn’t exactly the best sight, but who knows. Nick fixed up the lock. He had been here so many times as if he were to lose his home he could quite easily settle down here. Safe heaven was a niche little place it had its own feel compared to the rest of the city. It was strapped together but homely, isolated yet welcoming. 

Time flew past as nick became engulfed in a game of poker and blackjack (he won every round), which he was promptly kicked out of. He asked Dracs if him and Reinhardt could drop him close to home so that he could go back and not flip his mother and her boyfriend of 4 months off.

 

“Why do you smell like beer? And why are you so late its 11:30.”

“Why are you…?” nick said pointing towards the somewhat familiar fox only for him to bring his paw to his face “I should have expected you to this” Nick was slightly annoyed at his almost ‘step dad’ being there. He did have some to drink but it wasn’t much, it was only a light beer and he had half of it.

“Why do you smell like beer and smoke?” he clearly wanted to interrogate nick but he wouldn’t be allowed and he had to keep it ‘friendly’.

“So what if my friend’s do thing they aren’t supposed to do at their age.” Nick said trying to glance over the fact that he basically had a second life.

“It isn’t cigarette smoke it is smoke from a fire. Who are your friends?”

“Why would you care?” The question became more of a vicious snarl at him.

“What is all this unfounded anger towards me?” he was confused as nick, a generally calm teen was now so aggressive. And it came out of nowhere  

“This isn’t anger. This is heavily founded distrust. If you think that you’ll be able to live here and not think I have a single word in this you are **_wrong_**. I don’t care if become like the five before” nick aggressively snapped back

“What are you saying?” concern rose in Anthony’s voice

“I’m saying I know every single cog that makes your mind work. I know every desire that dared to cross your mind. I know when you found out about me you were a little shocked. You thought I was 5. But no the first time you came over to **_my_** house you were incredibly shocked to find out I wasn’t 5 or a ‘manageable’ age instead I was 17. I don’t care what you think of me. I have a much larger say in what happens here then you’d dare to believe. Ether you get out of my life or stop trying to be the father you’ll never achieve” nick spat towards Anthony. 

Anthony was speechless, his mind trying to keep itself calm.

Nick left for his room with hatred running through his blood, it was like an ever-increasing fire trying to break out. ‘Kill him’ a voice suggested it was cold and ruthless. Nick had heard this voice an annoying amount of times. He knew what it was. He needed to calm down… now.

 

Nick’s room was honestly bland, it did have a small TV, which he got on one of the cons with Fin; Finnick was totally incompetent at conning, so nick has to always be there. He assumed watching a bit of TV would be good to cool off… it was usually a good idea but ~~today~~ tonight wasn’t such a good night. He turned it on the first channel that lit the screen up with bad news. 

It was ZNN and the headline was ‘another genocide by gifted.’

“Reports are coming in that there are… no that’s… oh god.” The reporter mumbled something under her breath. Nick could only assume it was ‘dirty misfits’ or another horrid term used to describe the gifted “ **40** million confirmed dead and that number is still rising and there is believed to be 450,000 injured at least.” The reporter tried her hardest to keep professional even if the background was some of the injured mammals with doctors trying to help them. She was speaking with a tight throat, as you’d expect. See was announcing to the world that a whole city was levelled all apart from the outer regions; she was expected to keep calm even in that situation.

“Fuck, FUCK; the last one was only 5 fucking months ago.” he shouted in outrage “40 Fucking million. Are they Fucking morons? This only worsens our reputation… Why, why? I can’t go to school tomorrow. I need to talk to Dracs.“ nick said in a hushed voice laced with anger. They had something planned; it was big but it wasn’t going to massacre a whole population. It was a plan to strike an AGU lab in the outer regions of the Neightherlands; but this happened and 40 million are dead because of it, if nick was right it was the largest in recent history.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Judy walked over the corrugated iron roof toward one of the other gifted she truly trusts. The sun was had fallen over the city, creating an ample darkness for the creatures of the night to crawl out.

“Dracs I never assumed you smoked” Judy said, seeing Dracs light a cigarette with a small conjured flame and bring it to his muzzle

“Yeah it sorta the thing I do now and again” he said taking the cigarette out of his muzzle.

“You know those are bad for you” Judy stated the fact that her parents had ingrained in her mind.

“Its not like it will kill me, remember we are immune to it and any other toxins.”

“What about the tar build up in your lungs?” Judy questioned

“My body will break it down to its most simple parts. This happens to every substance to enter your body.”

“Nick did said that we are totally immune to toxins” 

“We are immune to all forms of toxins, viruses and any negatively effecting substances”

“Also on the subject of Nick, he said that what we look like is a shell.”

“I gave him that. In theory you and me are more closely related then you are to your parents. Just about every single mammal in Zootopia has a gifted gene most are inert or aren’t part of the key sequence. If you’re going to ask I got all this info off the Doc.” Dracs said methodically adding “You know how the AGU labels our species.”

“No?” Judy said as during school she never really paid the AGU speeches any attention 

“I’m a Canis Lycaon superior. But really the doc says it should be superior Canis Lycaon. I’m gifted but I look like a timber wolf. That’s why nick has the whole what you look like is a shell analogy.” 

“Makes more sense…” the conversation drew on for a few more hours with Judy gaining more insight into what exactly she truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a scrap piece that was suppose to go into ch.7 of the truly gifted few.  
> i decided to revisit and add to it


End file.
